NEVER LET THE SUN SET UPON AN ARGUMENT
by covblazebabe
Summary: This ones by my good friend Michelle. A little something I cooked up after last week's episode of Holby City. Quite out of character but hope you like. Pairing of Jac Naylor and Luc Hemingway - please review if you have time. It's purely meant as a one-off and as such there won't be another chapter. Thanks for reading.


**Here's a ONE-OFF (one chapter story only) from my good friend Michelle;**

**A little something I cooked up after last week's episode of Holby City. Quite out of character but hope you like. Pairing of Jac Naylor and Luc Hemingway - please review if you have time. It's purely meant as a one-off and as such there won't be another chapter. Thanks for reading. **

_

**Never let the sun set upon an argument**

Jac and Luc had now been together for roughly 6 months. She wasn't into professional relationships at work but he had won her round when he had danced like a pratt at the Hallowe'en party and dragged her onto the dance-floor. From that moment on they had started seeing each other, stuff everyone else she thought. She had knocked Jonny back and he still hurt because of it. The green eyed monster was still lingering, and Luc loved every minute of it.

As she looked over at him in bed, he was sleeping like a baby. Duvet half way down his chest and mouth wide-open, hair askew. They'd had quite a big argument about something so mundane before bedtime and they'd gone to bed not speaking. She lay in the darkness, the clock read 1.03am. She'd managed an hour of sleep so far.

Turning over, she remembered the last time they'd made love, 3 days ago, and how gentle he had been. She was tense and she knew the reason for that. It was then she felt movement from where Luc lay. Pretending to be half asleep she turned back over and watched as the covers moved up and down as he masturbated slowly. He caught sight of her and mumbled,

"Don't you know its rude to stare?".

She moved closer and hit back with,

"I wasn't asleep..if you wanted that you should have said".

This made him feel slightly awkward.

"How was I to know?".

They began kissing before she broke off,

"I've always wanted to try something".

"Oh yeah?", not having a clue what she was going to say.

"Yes, I watched a programme some years ago about tantric sex and it was incredibly intimate".

"How can that possibly work?".

"Believe me it did. We have to sit face-to-face and concentrate on simultaneous breathing".

"What? Can't we just get on with it? Seems like a waste of breath to me".

She smiled, "Well..".

"Oh come on I was just joking. I'll give anything a go".

She sat up and moved up against the headboard, he did as she'd said and straddled her, so they were cross-legged. He was still erect so she reached into the drawer and passed him a condom. She'd had to come off the pill one week previously as it was making her drowsy and irritable and she hadn't had a chance to see the GP. Work had been far too busy for words. He put it on. She'd put the light on in the process, and decided not to switch it off.

He noticed she was still wearing his shirt from lastnight as it was the only thing she could find in a heap. He took it over her head and let it fall on the floor. They were now naked. She draped her arms around his neck and shuffled forward slightly. Luc placed both hands at the bottom of her spine, and traced lightly back upwards with one finger. She couldn't help but elicit a moan as it felt like an electric current shooting through her body. He gave her feather light kisses along her jawline then introduced his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated, responding to him. She could feel him against her stomach, and took the opportunity to whisper a few seconds later, "If it gets too much, we'll stop". He looked into her eyes, and stared intently but didn't say anything. She ran her hand through his hair and they carried on with touch only.

Forty minutes later he'd managed to suppress the inevitable about 3 times, but she knew he was becoming more urgent. Her groin itself was on fire but she just kept thinking it'd be worth it in the end. They were now rocking back and forth bathed in the glow from the lamp. It had got colder in the room. "Jac...please...I'm aching". He needed release; his back had began arching and this was a sure sign that he couldn't take much more. She realised it was unfair to keep him at this point, so moved herself from a sitting position and lowered onto him so he penetrated her slowly until he was buried within her. He was audible like she'd never known, and was taken by surprise. She liked this side of him. Groaning in her ear, she began moving now, matching his thrusts in quick succession, clashing their hips together. She held onto his shoulders and that's when she felt it begin. The tingling started in her toes, spreading up her legs and into her thighs and pelvis where the fireworks resided, Luc knew this too by the way her grip of him got tighter, both with her hands and inside. He managed to stifle another moan after that. They moved up further against the wall, above the bed and whilst it felt uncomfortable they didn't care. She began muttering his name, and he did hers, until they turned into screams and he reached the point of no return, soon enough ejaculating forcefully. This brought with it her orgasm and an exclamation of, "fuck", and he let it ride until it subsided.

Both breathless, she collapsed and rested her head on his neck. He pulled out and she lay down waiting for him to return from the bathroom. "We should argue more often if this is what it does to you Miss Naylor", he said half-laughing.

"Don't tempt me", she said relaxing into him as they cuddled up.

**follow Michelle on twitter**

** Meesh_Redshaw**


End file.
